Ghosts in these Halls
by Halawen
Summary: Clare sees two boys skulking around the school, none other than Sam and Dean Winchester. The Winchester boys have come looking for a ghost and the reason for a rash of mysterious disappearances around DeGrassi's halls. One shot. Read A/Ns please.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Welcome to tonight's shot here is all the important things to know before reading:**

 ***This takes place in season 1 of Supernatural and season 14A of DeGrassi. Yes I realize they were years apart but this is my story and my reality.**

 ***Clare did have cancer and get back together with Eli but they broke up at Thanksgiving when she found out he was cheating.**

 ***Drew and Bianca also broke up at Thanksgiving and it is now early November.**

 ***Adam is not dead.**

 ***Luke and Becky Baker went back to Florida; the Luke mentioned in here is not Luke Baker.**

 ***This story offers one explanation for the many random disappearances in the show, doesn't go over all them just the ones I could remember.**

 ***While I believe DeGrassi High and DeGrassi Community School were actually not the same building they are for this story.**

 **Okay enjoy the shot everyone!**

 **Ghosts in these Halls**

"Getting a really high EMF reading, there's a huge disturbance in here," a male voice says drawing my attention away from the agenda I was typing up for this afternoon's student council meeting. I look up and see two unfamiliar boys in the main hallway. Although you could hardly call them boys anymore, more like men. One was tall and slight but muscular with a rounded face and longish dark hair; he reminded me just a little bit of Jay and looked to be maybe 20. The shorter one looked a few years older, 25 or so with a sharp jaw line and handsome face. He was quite muscular with a build more like Owen. The two of them were each holding some sort of device and waving it around the halls like they were looking for radiation, although they were not dressed in radiation suits. They did seem to be skulking though, sneaking around and when Simpson walked by they ducked around the corner.

It was third period so the halls were pretty empty but I was on my spare and was using it to work on some student council business before the meeting. Drew was also on his spare but I had no idea where he was and I was working under the stairs to sit in the sun of the big picture window, the student council office does not get any natural light.

The two of them don't look very dangerous but they also don't belong here and my journalistic curiosity wants to know what they're doing here. So I close my laptop tucking it in my backpack and walk over to them.

"Who are you two and what are you doing at a high school?" I inquire and they both look at me. I have my hand on my hip and my eyebrow cocked, the taller one gives me a slightly sheepish look before taking his composure, straightening up with a serious expression as he tries to make himself look like a person of authority that belongs here. The younger one doesn't try to look like a person of authority instead he looks me over, his eyes roving my body from my black ankle boots to the top of my short cinnamon colored hair. His sexy dark eyes apparently like what they see as they glint with pleasure and one corner of his mouth curls into a charming yet licentious smile.

"Pest control we're l…" the taller one starts to say but the shorter one cuts him off.

"I'm Dean Winchester," he says taking my hand but kisses it instead of shaking it, "this is my brother Sam. Are you aware of how many people have disappeared around this school?"

"I know some people have vanished that went to this school but I'm not aware of anyone that disappeared while at the school," I reply.

"Are you aware of the suicides on the property?" Dean questions.

"I know only of one, a kid last year what are you guys doing here?" I repeat.

"We believe the school is haunted and we're looking for the source," Dean informs me.

"Haunted? There is no such thing as ghosts," I state and suddenly feel like we're being watched. I look over my shoulder and see Drew standing close by he's giving me a concerned look and seems to be deciding whether he should come over or not. I decide to save Drew from that decision and just turn around walking to him and away from Sam and Dean.

"Why'd you tell her?" Sam whispers smacking his brother as soon as my back is turned to them.

"She's hot," is Dean's answer which I confess makes me smile.

"She's in high school Dean she's jailbait," Sam scolds him loud enough that Drew hears the comment and now he looks angry.

"Hey you two get out, you don't belong here and I will get security," Drew calls to them with a look that's pretty threatening. When I turn around to look at them Sam is dragging Dean outside so I guess Drew's threat worked. "Who were they?" Drew asks.

"They're harmless, they're brothers and actually they remind me of you and Adam," I tell him.

"What were they doing at a high school?" Drew inquires.

"Looking for ghosts they seem to think the missing kids has something to do with a ghost at the school," I inform Drew.

"There have been a lot of missing kids in the neighborhood in the last couple of years but what does that have to do with this school? Some kids went missing before Cam committed suicide," Drew comments putting his hand on my back and we walk to the student council office.

"Dean told me there was more than one suicide here, or on the property I guess."

"You mean the one checking you out?"

"Yes, how old do you think he was?"

"Too old for you," Drew states firmly.

"You almost sound jealous," I point out.

"As a friend I'm telling you he's too old for you and I know Adam would agree," Drew says opening the door to the student council office.

"And yet neither of you gets any say in my dating life," I quip back and Drew scrunches his face at me.

We stay in the student council office until the bell rings and then go to our last class, one we have with Adam, Dallas and Alli. I expected Drew to tell them about Dean and Sam but he says nothing. When school is out we have a student council meeting, after the meeting Drew and I have some other stuff to work on. We have keys to the school and we've stayed late before so Alli takes Adam and Dallas home, Jenna goes home with Connor. By the time we're done it's after eight and it's dark, the rest of the school is empty since even the teachers have gone home.

"I'll take you home," Drew tells me as we lock up the student council office.

"Thanks," I smile and we start to walk out but we both stop when we see flashlights and people.

"I thought I kicked them out," Drew comments when we see that it's Sam and Dean.

"Well we can't lock them in the school come on," I insist walking toward them and Drew follows me.

"What are you guys doing here I kicked you out," Drew snaps and they turn around.

"Look we know you don't believe us but there is a ghost in the school, more than one we think," Sam asserts and the device he holds in his hand suddenly spikes.

"Oh yeah there's something here, I think it's coming from upstairs," Dean says and he runs upstairs followed by Sam and I follow them both so Drew follows me. The second floor really isn't used anymore; it's pretty much off limits to students and is just a washroom and some storage at this point.

"This used to extend the length of the school, you know it was remodeled not long after Claude shot himself in this washroom," Sam tells Dean.

"Who in the hell is Claude?" Drew demands.

"Claude Tanner he was a senior who shot himself in 1991, we're pretty sure it's his ghost that's haunting the school and taking people," Dean explains.

"Although we haven't ruled out the possibility that Campbell Saunders ghost is involved," Sam adds.

"You too know you're insane," Drew comments moving a little closer to me.

Before any of us can say anything we hear noises from the boy's washroom. Weird noises like they're far away but among them we hear a voice calling, it's very muffled and almost like someone's yelling from underwater but they're calling my name and Drew's. It's chilling and I grip Drew out of instinct, he does the same to me. Hearing a disembodied voice that sounds otherworldly calling your name will send a terrified shiver up your spine like nothing else.

"What was that?" Drew asks.

"That was a ghost and I'm going in to get it," Dean tells us then takes my hand pulling me to him. His arm goes around my lower back pressing me to him and his lips abduct mine. I'm startled by the kiss but I respond instantly, gripping his shirt and parting my lips, Dean grins and deepens the kiss. He pulls away and grins at me before kicking in the door and he goes through followed by Sam.

I lick my lips after the kiss while Drew is just gaping at me, looking shocked, angry and jealous. I smile and follow Dean and Sam into the room and Drew is right behind me. We come through the door into a nightmare, a dark room where the air is thick. A boy about eighteen years of age is near the door and he's yelling.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM I WON'T BE ALONE," he yells again and again only it's a strange yell, it's loud like a scream but still muffled. The boy has a ponytail and glasses with long sideburns, a mustache, a little beard stubble on his chin and an earring. I assume he's Claude and while I never before believed in ghosts he is most certainly a ghost. He's also not the only one in the room, I see Cam who looks sad and regretful, he's a ghost too but he's not mean or threatening like Claude who is still yelling.

"DUDE SHUT UP," Dean yells and then shoots Claude with a sawed off shotgun. Claude's ghost dissipates, almost evaporating like smoke.

"What in the hell is going on?" Drew demands.

"You guys should leave Claude is dangerous, he influenced me to kill myself because he's lonely and he takes people," Cam tells us.

"Vengeful spirit, one hell of a pissed off vengeful spirit," Dean says.

"Clare, Drew," calls a familiar voice and we turn around.

"Dave!" We exclaim happy to see our friend who vanished this summer. I step forward to hug him and suddenly Claude appears again, between me and Dave. Claude grabs my arm and I scream, Drew and Dean pull me back, my arm is cold and there's a shooting pain.

"Caitlin you came back to me," Claude says looking at me and Drew steps in front of me and now I see other people behind Dave. They're trapped somehow, it's like a cage almost but one made by an angry spirit who doesn't want to be alone.

"Sammy let's get out of here," Dean orders grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

"Out! Run let's go he's coming after us," Sam yells.

"Caitlin, Caitlin stay with me forever," Claude calls.

We reach the front doors and Drew struggles to get his keys out and in the lock. Claude appears in front of us again and Dean shoots him again, he's using a shotgun but he's not using shotgun shells I don't know what he's shooting him with. Drew manages to get the door unlocked, we run out and we lock the door behind us.

"What the hell is going on? Why was he calling Clare Caitlin and why did we leave Dave back there?" Drew demands.

"Well the pissed off lonely spirit seems to think Clare here is Caitlin whom I'm guessing is his ex-honey. Look you guys go home, tomorrow we'll find where Claude is buried and salt and burn the bones," Dean answers.

"You'll what?" I inquire.

"It's the only way to stop this," Sam replies.

"What about Dave and Cam?" I question.

"Cam will be at rest and if Dave is alive he should be released," Sam says.

"What do you mean should be? How did you even know about the deaths and the disappearances who are you guys?" Drew asks.

"Just get home before the ghost tries to take you, and you probably shouldn't come to school tomorrow," Dean tells us.

"No way if you guys can stop it then do it now," I assert.

"We don't know where he's buried," Sam replies and I get out my phone doing a quick internet search.

"Saint James cemetery," I tell them holding up my phone, "let's go."

"What do you mean let's go?" Drew asks.

"I mean I'm going with them, that spirit or whatever he is thinks I'm his girlfriend he asked me to stay with him forever I want to know that he's dead," I stipulate.

"Vanquished, he's already dead if we salt and burn the bones it vanquishes him," Dean corrects me.

"Whatever I'm going with you guys," I state.

"Sexy with brains and an attitude I think we should keep her," Dean grins at me and I smile.

"Fine I'm going too," Drew insists taking my hand. Sam shrugs and we get in their car, I give Dean directions to the cemetery and we walk through with flashlights and two shovels. We find Claude's grave and they start digging while Drew and I stand guard. "Found her Caitlin Ryan," Drew says showing me his phone. "She was his girlfriend and you do look a little like her, especially with the short hair," he comments.

"Caitlin Ryan? She had a news show in Toronto a few years ago. I watched it with Darcy but I haven't seen it recently," I comment just as Sam's shovel hits something hard.

"Okay you two might want to look away he's been dead for a while," Dean remarks and Drew pulls me back from the grave.

"I can't believe we're doing this, I can't believe there's a ghost in the school and Cam's ghost and Dave's been there the whole time. This is just messed up, maybe we fell asleep in the student council office and we'll wake up together," Drew says just as Dean and Sam hop out of the grave. They pour salt on it and then Dean drops a burning matchbook into the grave and it ignites into a bonfire of death.

"We should go back to the school make sure it worked," Sam says.

"I thought you said it would work?" I question as we start walking back to the car.

"Salting and burning the bones does work but sometimes they're also tied to another object, we've seen it before. We'll have to go back to the school and make sure that he's gone," Sam tells us.

We get back in the car and they drive back to the school, when we run up the steps we see Dave, Fitz, Liam, Wes, Mr. Bettankamp, Miss Dawes, Miss Sauve, Hannah, Sadie and a few other kids just behind the front doors.

"I guess it worked," Drew comments while he unlocks the front doors to let them out.

"Where were you guys?" I question as I hug Dave and Drew greets Julian.

"I have no idea, what day is it? What month?" Dave asks.

"It's November," I reply.

"I need to get home, what do we tell people?" Dave questions.

"My advice, don't tell them you were kidnapped by a crazy ghost because you'll be tossed in the looney bin," Dean replies.

"Let's all go home or somewhere," Mr. Bettankamp comments slowly.

"Clare is that you? You really changed," Reese comments.

"What happened to all your curls?" Fitz asks.

"I had cancer this past summer and shaved my head," I explain and then look at Drew. "I think we should maybe call Dave's dad, get them all somewhere safe," I say to Drew and he nods.

"Yeah this is the part where we take off, cops and questions aren't really our thing," Dean comments. "See you later Clare," he smiles before he and Sam get back in their car.

Drew calls Officer Turner and he races down with some other cops. Officer Turner is really happy to see his son, everyone including Drew and I have to the police station to make a statement. And to explain where they've all been, while Dave's only been missing a few months some have been missing for years. Drew and I came in his car and worked out what to tell them, which was simply that we found a hidden space in the school and found everyone trapped there. Twenty two people were freed from Claude's otherworldly prison, Dave, Fitz, Miss Sauve, Wes and his uncle, Reese, Fitz, Hannah, Jess, Sadie, Liam, Julian, Bruce, Leia, Miss Dawes and Luke who was in Jesus Club with me all disappeared during the time I've been attending DeGrassi. Derek, Kendra, Miss Kwan, Chris, Towerz, Chester, Amy and Nadia all disappeared before I even started at DeGrassi and now they'd all been found. How they were all going to explain how they vanished and where they'd been we had no idea.

"Hey we all have to go to the hospital to be looked at. I told my dad I wanted to say goodbye to you guys. Guess I missed a good portion of senior year. There's no school tomorrow they're sending a team in to look at the school. We sort of left out the part of the crazy ghost, truth is we didn't really know what to say. We were all in the school or near it when we went missing and we don't remember what happened because none of us do, only waking up and being trapped in a room," Dave tells us.

"I'm just happy to see you again Dude," Drew remarks.

"Yeah I'm happy to see everyone, even the people I don't know," I comment.

"I know them all now; guess we've had a while to talk. My dad says you guys should get home; he's already called your parents. This is going to be a long night for some of us, a long few days. We don't know how to explain where we've been. School should resume Monday I'll see you guys there now that Claude is gone I don't think there will be any more disappearances. I hope not anyway," Dave says.

"Yeah what exactly happened with him?" Drew inquires.

"He just sort of exploded into this light. Cam finally looked happy evaporated into a light and then we were free," Dave explains.

"And Claude took you all and convinced Cam to kill himself because he was lonely?" I question.

"Yeah and angry and droning on and on about some girl named Caitlin," Dave replies.

"Well it's good to have you back, we'll see you," Drew says and takes my hand. We go out to his car and he starts driving me home.

"After what we've been through I don't think I can sleep," I tell him.

"Me either I should still take you home though, your mom is probably worried," he says.

"They went to visit Jake," I inform Drew.

"You want to come to our house then? I'm pretty sure Mom won't mind. We can hang in the basement," Drew offers.

"Yeah thanks," I nod. "You know I feel kind of bad I mean I knew Wes went missing and Dave, Mr. Bettankamp and Miss Dawes. But I never thought about what happened to Fitz," I confess.

"Well considering what happened with you two I'm not surprised. I went out with Jess once and I didn't think about what happened to her," Drew admits.

"Yeah I didn't think about Liam or Reese either and I knew them too."

"I only thought about Julian a little, wait until Owen hears everyone is back," Drew smiles as we park at his house. We get out and go in the front door because we see the kitchen light on.

"Is it true? Dave's alive? He was in the school?" Adam questions as soon as we come in.

Before we can answer Audra hugs us both tightly and after about ten minutes of her being happy that we're safe and calling us heroes for finding everyone she says I can stay. Since none of us can sleep we go down to the basement where Dallas is snoring loudly and Drew puts on the TV. He and I tell Adam the whole story and we stay up all night watching TV. I get a frantic call from Alli who is flipping out about everyone being alive and found. We agree to meet her and Jenna at The Dot, Dallas comes too but when we get there I see Sam and Dean in the coffee shop.

"I thought you guys left town," I comment.

"Can't leave without a good cup of coffee, got another job though, if anything else weird ever happens you give me a call," Dean tells me and then takes a pen writing his number on my arm. "Sammy hold this," Dean says to his brother then spins me, dips me and crushes his lips to mine. I grin looping my arms around his neck and parting my lips and my tongue slides out meeting his. He gives me a long, hard, deep and passionate kiss before he straightens us up again. He lets me go and grins getting into his car, I smile back, my knees are a little weak and I support myself by holding onto Drew.

"Yeah I'll call you," I nod as Jenna and Alli rush out and I wave to Sam and Dean as they drive off.

"Who were they?" Alli inquires as Dallas puts his arm around her.

"They sort of helped last night," Drew replies holding me a little tighter. "Can you guys order for us I want to talk to Clare a minute?"

"Uh yeah I know what you guys like. Come on," Adam commands pulling everyone into the café.

"What is it?" I ask Drew.

"Ever since Bianca and I broke up you're all I've thought of. Maybe our kiss at Thanksgiving was a mistake but I haven't stopped thinking about it or you," Drew confesses.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Lots of reasons but none that are good enough. I know you are still getting over your relationship with Eli but watching you kiss Dean made me realize I can't keep quiet anymore. I have to tell you how I feel a…"

I silence Drew with a kiss, "Just shut up and ask me to be your girlfriend."

"Clare will you be my girlfriend?"

"Happily," I grin smashing my lips to his again.

 **Hope you enjoyed the shot remember there is no story tomorrow night because I will be gone all day. In the meantime go to the DeGrassi Saviors site to vote in the polls on my page, we have a story winner now you guys need to vote on characters.**

 **Ghosts of Who We Were will be posted on Sunday but because that is also Mother's day it will likely be a short chapter.**


End file.
